


Trouble

by Ninjapitfunk15



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, M/M, Trans Male Character, Transphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:22:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26520598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninjapitfunk15/pseuds/Ninjapitfunk15
Summary: This story will be based on a roleplay that I did with a friend. Lafayette Pierre Lefebvre is my oc. There will be attempted rape and transphobic comments.
Relationships: Charles Smith (Red Dead Redemption)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 4





	Trouble

**Author's Note:**

> This story will be based on a roleplay that I did with a friend. Lafayette Pierre Lefebvre is my oc. There will be attempted rape and transphobic comments.

Charles was busy doing the usual chores around camp; Cutting firewood, sharpening tools, etc. He was usually the one who was always busy in camp as he was the most well built out of all the campers, so they needed his strength a lot. After he had told Arthur about his relationship with Lafayette, the news quickly spread among everyone. Most of them didn’t seem to mind and were actually happy for the two of them. Excluding Bill and Micah of course, in which they would always make sour faces at the couple and even comment about Charles being stupid sometimes choosing a woman dressed as a man than a normal lady. As Charles was doing his chores, he had no clue what was about to go down between Lafayette and Micah. 

Scarlett didn't need Lafayette for any missions and he didn't have any chores to do besides brush and feed his horse, Noir. So Lafayette had decided to ride over to Dutch's camp just to spend some time with Charles after the man was done with his chores. Lafayette had chosen to sit underneath a tree that's in the woods but still near camp, minding his own business and humming while enjoying the view since he didn't want to bother the others. It's a peaceful morning but that's quickly about to change because Micah is always in a bad mood, especially when he knew someone he didn’t like was hanging around camp without his permission. He walked out of camp with a cigarette in his mouth when he spotted Lafayette who was just relaxing and that bothered Micah because he started to approach the Frenchman.

“What’chu up to little lady?” He called with a smug grin. He was purposely trying to upset the other man again. “Quite surprised you won the redskin’s heart.” He added before laughing. “I’m jealous that he was able to see all your lady parts instead of me.”

Instantly at the sound of Micah's voice, he tensed up. He sat more straight up and took a deep breath and released it as he tried to relax himself but it was hard when Micah was around. Especially since he is alone with the man as the others are too far to probably see or hear them. He glanced at the man from the corner of his eyes. "I ain't no lady Micah!" He told him while turning to fully look at him. Sadly, he is used to Micah still referring to him as a woman but that didn't bother him right now since Micah calls him that all the time what was bugging him is how he called Charles a redskin. "Don't call him that and he ain't seen anything yet. He isn't like you, he is actually caring and respectful if I want to make love with him or not." He said as he looked away from him. "Go away Micah. Go find someone else to mess with."

“As long as you still got a pair of tits and a hoochie, you’re a lady in my book.” Micah laughed, “unless you got something else hiding under those pants?” He raised a brow as he thought about it before laughing again and taking another step forward towards Lafayette and Lafayette responded with, "I ain't got no tits, Micah! And what's in my pants ain't none of your business." He told him getting defensive as he saw him take a step towards him. What Micah said next had really disgusted him and made him glare at him as he was slowly reaching for his knife slowly without trying to let Micah notice. “You know that man is nothing but a useless rock. Boy doesn’t even like talking. How is he ever going to satisfy a lady like you? You need a real man in your life. A real man to show you just how wonderful being a woman really is.” Micah said as he grabbed the male’s wrist and forced him to stand up before another arm tightly and roughly wrapped around his waist. 

“How about I do the pleasure of showing you?”

He was taken aback when he was grabbed like that as he didn't even get to get his knife out. He tried to escape from Micah's grip but the man had too tight of a grip on him as he was actually getting worried about what he was going to do to him. "Fuck you! I love him the way he is, he doesn't need to speak all the time! Charles is a real man!" He snapped at him as he started to squirm and kick. 

"Let go of me!" 

Lafayette had hoped that someone at least one person in the camp actually heard him. Soon as he started to yell, it made Micah grin at his reaction as his grip around his waist tightened while he moved his other hand from his wrist to his mouth. “Shut it. If you really want to be a man, how about you act like one and shut up? Real men don’t cry and whine like you.” He said into his ear. “So why don't you make this easier for the both of us? I promise it won’t hurt.” That made Lafayette's eyes widen as he slowly could feel his eyes tearing up. Meanwhile, the campers were alerted when they heard a shout coming from the woods. The women whispered amongst themselves wondering what was going on, the men also heard it but Arthur took action first as he decided to go investigate while Charles followed him worried because he knew that it was Lafayette who shouted. “Everything alright there?” Arthur called, squinting his eyes as he couldn’t see through the darkness.

The Frenchman actually felt a bit relieved when he heard Arthur's voice but he couldn't call back to him. He used his free hands to grab onto Micah's jacket sleeves as he tugged hard trying to get his hand and arm off of him, he tried to kick him in the legs as he got a few kicks in. He made sure to kick him hard but it doesn't even seem like he can feel the pain then he started to lick his hand making sure to use a bunch of saliva to make sure that Micah moved his hand as he tried to also bite his hand. His eyes widen in shock as he feels Micah slide his hand underneath his shirt as he gropes his left chest. "I see you ain't wearing those dumb bandages, wanted your tits to be out." Micah whispered into his ear while grabbing him. He was trying to not draw any attention to them as he had heard Arthur's voice in the distance. “You be quiet, you hear? Or I won’t hesitate to put a bullet through that stupid brain of yours.” He threatened then he felt a hard kick. Micah let out a loud “goddammit!” before he was forced to let go of Lafayette entirely. “Son of a bitch, you’re not getting away with this!” He said.

Of course, when Micah yelled out in pain, Arthur and Charles heard it. And because it was Micah, they knew that this wasn’t good and hurried over to where they heard his voice. “Micah? What’s wrong wit’chu!" That's Arthur's voice as Lafayette turned back to see Arthur and Charles are here. "What the hell are you doing to him?” Arthur scolded as he pulled Lafayette towards him as Charles saw the tears in his eyes. He immediately grabbed him by his arm and pulled him into a tight embrace. "Little bear. What happened? Did he do anything to you?" Lafayette could hear the anger in his voice as he cried out in happiness and grabbed the back of Charles' shirt as he started to cry. "He...he...he tired to rape me."

Both men shouldn't be shocked because they knew that Micah is capable of such an awful thing, but to rape someone eles's lover? They never would have thought. Their eyes widened as they turned their attention back to Micah as Charles clearly wasn't happy, if looks could kill then he would be dead. As Charles had the most deadliest look as if he was about to kill him. Charles had every right to be furious. His little bear. The love of his life. Almost raped. That pissed him off as he let go of his partner as he took two big steps towards Micah as he balled his hand into a fist. In a blink of any eye, he had swung his fist towards Micah as he landed a punch. Dead center of his face, he felt his fist collide with his nose and sure that he could hear the bones breaking. That punch was enough to send Micah to the dirt and he spat on him, for good measure. As Micah is rolling around on his back holding his broken nose as he yelled out in pain, Arthur almost wanted to laugh but figured that this isn't a good time to be laughing. Arthur went over to Micah as he hauled him up. "Come on, we're gonna have a talk with Dutch." He said then looked at Charles still seeing the anger in his eyes, "Stay with Lafayette. He needs you." Only response he got was a nod as he pulled Micah along side of him, towards Dutch's tent. 

Lafayette stood there while this all went down with tears still running down his face as he had his arms wrapped around himself, hugging himself. Charles had turned his focus on his lover seeing that he is still crying, it broke his heart at the sight. He pulled Lafayette into another tight embrace as he petted his hair with one hand as he rested his chin on top of his head. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He said quietly "I should have known Micah would do something. I shouldn't have left you all alone." Hearing this made Lafayette pull his head back slightly as he looked up at him. "What? It's not your fault. You didn't know that he would touch me like that." He said as he felt Charles' hand movement stop.

"He touched you?" 

"Y...Yes. He was groping me."

If anyone else was around, they would be able to feel Charles's angry rising. Lafayette could for certain as he didn't know what to say or do to calm Charles down or stop him from going to kick Micah. "It's fine." Was what he said which was a mistake as he knows it wasn't fine for Micah to touch him like that and Charles didn't like his choice of words. "Fine?! Fine?! What makes you think that him touching you like that is fine?! What if we weren't there? What if someone heard you but brushed it off nothing important? What if he gotten further than just touching you?!" He felt heated just thinking about what would have happened. He scoffed and turned his head away. “I don’t know what I would have done if that bastard even got that far. No! I know what I would do! I would have killed him!" He said as he frowned. "I know that I wouldn't have been able to fix what he'd done to you. I wouldn't know how." He admitted with a sigh before looking at him again as he now had a mix of anger and sadness on his face. He cups his cheeks and rests his forehead against his lover while wiping his tears away. He closed his eyes. 

"I'm sorry, mon amour. I shouldn't have said that. I know him touching me like that isn't fine. I would have fought, I'm sure that he would have given up." He told him but that was wishful thinking on his part, sorta a way to comfort Charles but he mostly said it to comfort himself as he never wished to find out what would have happened if Arthur and Charles didn't come to his rescue. He knows that it will take a long time to recover as he already knows it, when Arthur and Charles grabbed him earlier. He almost wanted to kick and scream but he didn't. He is enjoying Charles' touch as it's comforting for him." Soon after Charles suggested that they go back to camp as he gently grabbed Lafayette's hand and led him back to his tent. Along the way, they passed Dutch's tent to see and hear Arthur and Dutch arguing. 

“He’s valuable to us Arthur.” Dutch said, “I can't just kick him out like that. What if he rats us out?” 

Arthur only responded, “It’s not right Dutch.” 

As Lafayette had already suspected that Dutch wouldn't do anything about Micah. Charles did his best to ignore them as he sat down and pulled Lafayette carefully on his lap as he just held him. "I'm sorry." He had said again. "I just want you to be safe. It just scares me that if me or Arthur didn't come then he could have raped you." He mumbled, he kissed the side of his head as Lafayette nodded his head and rested his head on his shoulder. "Could you stay here? For the night? I'm worried about you going back to your camp." 

"I'll stay." He replied. "I know you want me to be safe but you're not always going to be there to keep me safe. I mean, we are outlaws." He told him then raised his head off his shoulder and looked him in his eyes. "Can we not worry about...what happened? Right now. I don't want to think about it, I just want you to hold me." As Charles glanced over at Dutch's tent to see Arthur with an upset look before walking away and Dutch now lit a cigar before looking at Lafayette. "Yeah. I want you to know that I try my best to keep you safe. Especially from bastards like Micah." As Lafayette couldn't help but smile a little bit at that. 

"Thank you, mon amour. I love you." He said with a small smile.

"I love you too, little bear."


End file.
